1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a means for transmitting information from a lens barrel to a camera body in a collapsible mount type camera, and more particularly to a mechanical means provided in a lens barrel of a collapsible mount type camera for transmitting distance or aperture size information in the lens barrel to a range finder or an exposure control means in the camera body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Between a lens barrel and a camera body, various kinds of information such as a distance of the object to be photographed or an aperture size of the diaphragm of the taking lens are transmitted via a mechanical transmitting device. For instance, the distance information is transmitted from a distance ring of the lens barrel to a range finder in the camera body. Further, the aperture size information is transmitted from an aperture control ring of the lens barrel to an exposure control device in the camera body. In a camera provided with a flash-matic device in which a diaphragm is controlled of its aperture size in accordance with the distance of the object for controlling exposure under flash light illumination, the distance information is transmitted from a distance ring of the lens barrel to the flash-matic device in the camera body.
In order to transmit the information from the lens barrel to the camera body, the conventional cameras are provided with a transmission pin projected rearward from the lens barrel. The transmission pin is connected with a distance ring or an aperture control ring of the lens barrel and the rear end of the pin is engaged with an intermediate lever of the camera body connected with a range finder or an exposure control device in the camera body. The transmission pin is moved back and forth in the axial direction of the lens barrel as the distance or aperture control ring is rotated.
The above described transmission pin has a defect in that the collapsible mount type camera cannot use this type of transmission pin. This is because the transmission pin is projected rearward and an end of the intermediate lever of the camera is engaged with the rear end of the pin, and accordingly, the lens barrel cannot be pushed into the camera body.